Trial by Fire: A Spartan's Perspective on his Training
by ChiefCommando2015
Summary: Hello peoples! This story is about my original character S-015 "Michael" and his perspective on the SPARTAN-II training program. It'll include grueling training runs, amusing pranks and celebrations, and dramatic moments as the boy transforms into the Spartan. Rated T because, well, its Halo. There's going to be violence. Rate, follow, favorite, etc.!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Halo series or any of its characters. If I did, why would I be here?**

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

**A/N: So what's up random derps and derpettes! I know it's been a looong time since I've posted anything. School, life, random stuff like that but I'm back! I'm taking down the star wars story for now… I wasn't very happy with how it turned out and I have a bad case of writer's block as far as that goes, so maybe later. But that's not important right now! Little bit of background info on the story. Michael-015 is an O/C that I made for kicks and giggles a while back. He's a SPARTAN-II, and this is basically his origin story, as I plan to be using him in other fanfics and maybe even a *gasp* **_**crossover**_**! So lean back, and enjoy the ride!**

_April 9, 2517, Crisium City, Luna, Sol System_

Dr. Halsey regarded the young boy before her. He was tall for his age, muscular yet skinny, presumably from life on the streets. He had dark brown hair, and intense gray eyes that stared defiance and confidence at her. According to his files, both his parents had died his dad in the military and his mom during a business trip to Harvest that happened to coincide with an Insurrectionist attack. He had lived for a year on the streets, eventually being taken in by an orphanage, where the UNSC had found him. As she interviewed him, she admired his quiet self-confidence, his wit and intelligence. In the course of their conversation, in which she learned his name was Michael, he had already beaten her in chess three out of the four times they played. He seemed an ideal candidate for the SPARTAN-II program, and five months later, he was.

_September 23, 2517, Slipspace_

Michael awakened, feeling groggy and dazed. He cleared his head and looked around. He was in a large room that looked like the cryo bay of a UNSC ship, at least the ones his dad had shown him pictures of when he was little. Around him were many other children, who all looked to be about his age. A soldier appeared, confirming Michael's suspicions about the location, and led them to a room. Inside was the woman that had talked to him five months earlier, Dr. Halsey, if he remembered right. The children sat down and she explained to them that they were going to become soldiers, and that they could not see their families ever again. She then encouraged them, telling them not to give up. She concluded with a simple statement: "You have been called upon to serve, you will be trained... and you will become the best we can make of you. You will be the protectors of Earth and all her colonies.". Shortly afterwards they landed on the planet Reach and were sent to bed. Michael put away the excitement, sadness, and confusion that swirled in his mind and went to sleep…

In the morning the children woke up to what could only be described as a living hell. At the crack of dawn a man who introduced himself as both "CPO Mendez" and "Your worst nightmare" shouted at them to get up and ran them to the showers, hitting those who fell behind with an electric baton as "encouragement". Michael showered with the others, hurrying out of absolute terror of Mendez, then got dressed in his jumpsuit marked "Michael-015". So that was his name now.. He ran out of the showers and lined up with the others. Mendez ran them to a parade ground where they did a grueling warm up routine consisting of ridiculous numbers of jumping jack, sit ups, leg lifts, and the like. They ran a mile to a holotank, where they were introduced to the AI Déjà, who showed them a video of the original Greek Spartans and taught them about many things. Michael couldn't stay concentrated, however. He kept thinking of the Spartans and wondered if he would be able to fight like that someday. Next, Mendez jogged them to a place he called "The Playground". At first Michael was excited, hoping for a break. But that hope was in vain. The "Playground" was a mid-air maze where they were told to race to the top and ring a bell. The last team to get there would not get supper. Michael-025 was put with Samuel-034, Kelly-087, and John-117. Although John was the first to reach the top, the others were not so lucky. As Michael lay down that night, sore, exhausted, and hungry, he wondered if every day would be like this…

**A/N: Fair warning time. I tend to write walls of text in my stories, on and off . Can't help it, sorry ****. But look at it this way: at least you won't have a lot of chapters! Please comment, favorite, and the like. Most importantly, comment! Tell me what you think, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Halo series or any of its characters. If I did, why would I be here?**

**Chapter 2: Augmentation**

**A/N: Hello people of the internet! Again, sorry for the long delay****. Hopefully I'll be able to focus more on my writing now that the holidays are over. In this chapter the Spartans get augmented, and we are introduced to another O/C, Ashlyn-120, A.K.A MercyUchiha on FanFic, so check her stuff out! Anyway, you don't want to listen to me talk, so let's get to the story. Cheers!**

_July 14, 2523, Reach_

"Here we go," thought Michael-015, as he leapt out of a tree and rolled to kill his momentum. Immediately he looked around the small clearing, and, satisfied that he had not been detected, began to traverse the enemy base as his fellow Spartans, now 12, watched from the trees surrounding the clearing. The young supersoldiers were playing Capture the Flag with the Marines of Tango Company, their eighth game. The Spartans had won every game, and the Marines were frustrated, going so far as to break the rules to increase their chances of winning. John-117, the de facto leader of the Spartans, had come up with a new plan. That was the reason why Michael was now darting from cover to cover, hauling a bag of stun grenades towards Tango Company's barracks. As he reached the doors to the barracks, he primed the grenades and tossed them in with a mischievous grin on his face. The resulting explosion neutralized roughly two-thirds of the Marines, with the explosion being the signal for the other Spartans to begin shooting the rest with Narq-dart pistols. Naturally, the Marines opened fire using live ammunition, but they were all eventually put to sleep by the darts. Then, Michael's friend Ashlyn-120 confidently walked into the middle of the base, grabbed the flag, and walked back to the others. The day had been won for the Spartans.

That night, at supper, Michael and John sat with Ashlyn. "That was a pretty easy run at Capture the Flag today." Michael said. "Yeah," replied John, "It's like the Tangoes weren't even trying,". Then Ashlyn piped up "I'm not complaining. Any day I get to practice my marksmanship is a good day for me". Michael grinned at this. She was already recognized as the best sniper among the Spartans, no matter the weapon. John changed the subject, "Hey! Another month and we'll have survived our 6th year in Hell!", to which Ashlyn and Michael gave a laugh and a hearty agreement. It was a private joke among the Spartans, and one they all enjoyed. Michael replied, "Yeah! Another two years of this and we'll be done!". With that, the Spartans finished their meal and headed to bed.

_August 30, 2525, Reach Orbit_

Michael nervously swallowed the lump in his throat as he said goodbye to his friends. Today was the day: the day he and the other 74 Spartans underwent augmentations to make them harder, better, faster, and stronger. This was untested territory, and the risk of complications was high. However, if they succeeded, the Spartans would have unheard of speed, strength, reflexes, and endurance. Michael steeled himself and laid on the gurney. As the sedatives and anesthetics kicked in, he crossed his fingers for luck and drifted off.

_September 8, 2525, Reach Orbit_

Michael opened his eyes and shot up in his bed, looking around the unfamiliar room for a weapon. Then he remembered. He had just undergone SPARTAN-II Augmentations. Dr. Halsey walked into the room, smiling when she saw him awake. "How long was I out, doc?" he asked, to which she replied "Nine days,". "Nine days?!" he said, "Why was I unconscious that long?". The doctor told him. "There were complications during the augmentations. You're lucky to be alive!". Michael jolted with a realization, "What about John and Ashlyn? Are they alright?". "Just fine," replied Halsey, "In fact, they should be just outside the door.". And with that the door opened, and two incredibly muscular, tall, fourteen-year-olds ran into the room. "He's awake, doc? We just heard- Michael!" John stopped at his bedside. "How are you felling?" added Ashlyn. "Just fine! I feel like I could run a marathon right now!" Michael said as he got out of bed. Halsey stopped him, "You need rest, Michael. Go back to sleep. John, Ashlyn, he'll be ready to go later. You two go find some trouble to cause!". And with that, the three filed out of the room and left Michael with his own thoughts and his gratitude at being alive.

**A/N: Well everyone, that's it for Chapter two! I'll try to get another one up later tonight or tomorrow. As always, favorite and follow if you like, and don't forget to comment! I had a lot of fun writing this one, and I'd like to hear your thoughts on it! In the next chapter… Mjolnir armor! See ya peoples!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! Here's the second chapter, as promised. Warning: This chapter may contain MJOLNIR Mark IV Armor, the awesomeness of which might blow your mind. So let's get to it!**

_November 2, 2525_

Michael was speechless at the majestic sight that stood before him. Dr. Halsey had called the Spartans together for an assembly and unveiled the thing Michael was staring at now. It was a suit of armor, with a sleek angular profile, painted green with a gold visor on the helmet. Halsey had introduced it as MJOLNIR Mark IV Armor, and apparently every Spartan was to get one. The doc asked for a volunteer to try it out and Michael raised his hand along with a few others, but Halsey chose John as the test subject. It took him over an hour to put the thing on, starting with the gel under layer and fitting each piece on, but when it was over, John looked like a machine built for war, the Covenant's worst nightmare. He demonstrated some running and jumping, and it appeared that the armor amplified the Spartan's already considerable physical ability. Michael couldn't wait to get his.

_November 27, 2525_

The Covenant had found them. Above Chi Ceti IV, the Spartans had been loaded into Pelicans to go get their armor. When they got back, the Covenant attacked. After consulting the Captain, John addressed the Spartans. "Okay, here's the plan. The _Commonwealth_ is going to use its MAC cannon to blow a hole in the side of that Covvie ship. We're going to ride the shockwave over, enter the ship through the hole, and destroy it from the inside. If you miss the hole, keep your IFF tags on and we'll send a Pelican for you later. That clear?"

"Sir, yes Sir!", the Spartans responded, and the armor-clad teens headed to the airlock.

Michael readied himself as John opened a COM channel. "MAC gunners, fire on my mark. 3, 2, 1… Mark!". The Spartans pushed away as the _Commonwealth_ fired its cannon. Michael made a slight correction to his course and floated into the hole, joining John-117, Sam-034, and Kelly-087 as the artificial gravity kicked in. He looked behind him into space. "I don't think anyone else made it. We're on our own". John began walking "Then let's move, Spartans!". They fought for what seemed like an eternity towards the engine rooms, only for fate to deal them a cruel twist. As they entered the engine room, a Jackal's plasma bolt hit Sam. Michael immediately returned fire, putting the two Jackals down with his assault rifle before turning to Sam. "You alright, Sam?" he asked. Sam replied "No, I think my suit's breached!". This was very bad news. If Sam's suit was breached, he wouldn't be able to make it back through space. They inspected him and, sure enough, there was a hole in the suit. "We're going to get you out of here, Sam. Don't give up!" said Michael, but Sam shook his head. "I wouldn't survive; you know that. Leave me here! I'll guard the ANVIL missiles.". John sounded as if he was about to cry as he grasped Sam's hand. "You're a good Spartan, Sam. I'll make sure they don't forget you." As John, Kelly, and Michael began to run back to the hole, Michael's eyes began to blur with tears. He glanced back to see Sam readying his assault rifle to dispatch any Covvies unlucky enough to enter the engine room. As the Spartans rode the missile's shockwave back to the _Commonwealth_, Michael brought up the team's vitals in his HUD. Sam's had flatlined. He saw John pull up the team roster and list Sam as MIA, and he knew that, for Sam, it was over.

**A/N: Well, that's the third chapter. Got a little bit emotional towards the end, but for all of you "Spartans never cry" people out there, consider this: Wouldn't you cry if you lost a friend that you had grown up with and became close to? Anyway, please favorite and follow if you like the series, and review! Tell me how I'm doing! Peace off!**


End file.
